User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-5 Loresheet: The Federal Kingdom of Sol
' Preface: '''It all started in 2102. In this Alternate History, an abandoned alien colony was found on Earth's moon, and inside of it were technologies that sent humanity into a scientific golden age of discovery and innovation. Of course, conflict came shortly after this. Another aspect of this alternate history was that the USSR were the ones to get to the moon before America, so of course, this technology was used to further the Communist agenda. Soviet Russia used their new tech to create mechs, bio-engineered clones, superweapons of which humanity had never seen before. America, or any other nation that wasn't part of the USSR couldn't stop the spread of the Red Army then. With their new technology and weapons, the United Socialist States had grown to span the entire world. For years after that, all of humanity lived under an oppressive, totalitarian regime. In 2008, China overthrew the Soviets and imposed their own brand of Communism upon the world, one where economic change could happen but with ultimately state-controlled Big Business. For years after that, everything was the same. Political freedom was nonexistent, individual freedoms were ignored in favor of the collective, a "tyranny by majority". But it worked. The Socialist States used their incredibly advanced tech to colonize the solar system. First came Mars, then came Venus, then came the moons of the gas giants, with the planets themselves becoming mining centers and sites for floating cities. After years of heavy government censorship, a more lenient Chairman became the leader of the People's States of China. With this came the elimination of heavy censorship, and for once, information on the Multi-Planetary Web was free. After a few years, a group of activists found a copy of several UN constitutions, ones that called for Free Speech, private ownership and enterprise, individual rights as well as majority rules, and other aspects that make up Democracy. Of course, due to the high social stigma of Capitalism and private ownership, enforced by years upon years of Stalinist-style propaganda, these Democracy-supporters were silenced harshly. But ideas are bulletproof. Eventually, revolutions have popped up in many states. Communism collapsed, with many nations devolving into anarchy or authoritarian regimes. The solar system was on fire, and massive social change came as a result. Eventually, things cooled down, and actual nations have come as leadership arose from these revolutions. Kingdoms, Constitutional Monarchies, and Republics formed in the name of democracy, allowing freedom of speech bound by strong central authority. By 2088, all planets had several countries on them, each rising from the ashes of the People's States of China. In 2097, these countries combined into a Federation in order to support each other. Kingdoms, Republics, and Constitutional Monarchies each combined into central authorities with a constitution of set rules and regulations, checks and balances for each branch. The Federal Kingdom of Sol was born. In 2102, an anomaly happened. World-5 collided with the neighboring World-78, causing wild changes to occur. It was an apocalyptic event, vaporizing entire ''aspects of reality and replacing them with new ones like some mix and mach jigsaw puzzle. Some people were completely erased from reality, replaced by new, different versions of them. Some people were merged with their alternate-reality variation, creating a completely new, uniform person. Some had their entire reality changed, leading new lives with new skills and new knowledge. The kicker is nobody noticed this happened. After the event happened, there was no evidence of it happening, no memory. Now, in this new universe, the laws of physics are different in some areas, yet the same in others. Quantum fluctuations occurr all over the new universe appear at random, taking the form of strange, cosmic storms in outer space, or strange rifts in space-time on individual planets. These fluctuations give people strange abilities, abilities that seem to deviate from the universe's known laws of physics. Perhaps they're fragments of the two universes that collided, perhaps they're physics pulled in from other universes. These humans that gain powers are called Phenomena, and while some use their powers to help people or simply make their lives easier, some use them for evil, some to bring back the collectivist ideals of the past, and some to turn things to their own benefits and interests. Society: Economy: Religion: Cities: The Outer Flood The Black Chamber: Second Arc: Cloud Infinite, The Striga